Chivalry~
by Lee Lee1
Summary: Spoofy! I got boared after watching the cable guy with Jim carry in it! Here is the result. Slight Yaoi implication. Dun worry! Nuffin happens!


Okay people I'm in a weird mood(What else is new?). I just got done watching The cable guy,  
(very good movie) so I decided to write something to fit my mood.... even though I can't really  
write, so bear with me mmmkay? Well just to let you know that this story tells you what would  
happen if all the GW boys went to Medieval Times... it's so cooky!!  
~Lee Lee-Chan... the water sprite that lives underground like a mole  
//..// shows thought  
(...) shows my PeRsOnAl comments  
  
  
::Chivalry::  
  
All five Gundam pilots walked toward the massive gates that held the restaurant and  
stadium. "Wow this is so cool! I can't believe we're actually here!" Duo squealed like a little  
child as he stared all sparkly eyed. Heero just gave him his normal death glare as the others  
sweat dropped. "Well Duo, you'd been nagging us and nagging us for the last five days to come  
here since we got in town..... what did ya expect?!!! You were driving us crazy!!" WuFie nearly  
screamed through clenched teeth. "Yes, yes. That may be true but, lets try to have fun while  
We're here at least." Quatre said in a calming voice. Trowa just nodded in agreement. As they  
walked through the doors they were greeted by people in peasant and knight costumes and red  
and yellow crowns were placed on their heads.  
  
As they entered the castle like building they saw little stands set up all over and things  
like swords and pictures were being sold. "OH COOL!!" Duo squeaked and made a mad dash for  
a near by glass show table, his braid swinging leisurely be hind . The others sighed and followed.  
Duo mean while had his face plastered to the glass and his mouth hanging wide open. "Duo!  
Shut your mouth baka, you look like a cow!" WuFie yelled quite annoyed. Duo's jaw snapped  
shut and he pointed at what he was starring at. A.....BIG......BLUE.....PRINCESS  
CROWN!!!!(How cute!!) "That is so pretty! It would go great with my eyes." Duo said while  
batting his eyes furiously. Heero and WuFie exchanged glances and Quatre and Trowa just shook  
their head in dismay. While everyone did so, Duo told the sales lady what he wanted and fished  
around in his pockets for some money. After the(..Ahem..)princess crown was purchased Duo  
placed it on his head and the four soldiers just stared in disbelief.   
  
// He's right though... it sure brings out his eyes... and what beautiful eyes he has too.//  
Heero thoughts were cut short as Duo took off for the entrance to the dinner arena.   
  
Up a flight of stairs and to the right, then strait to their seats they went. It was quite a  
large place actually. Once everyone else in the room was seated the lights went dim and an  
announcer began to speak in a loud booming voice. "LORDS AND LADIES! IT IS MY  
PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR KING AND QUEEN!.." And so on and so  
on...but who really cares(Just a bunch of mumbo jumbo!). Then entered the knights that were to  
represent each and every color crowns, which Duo wasn't wearing(But at least he feels pretty!).  
  
"Humph! Look at these wussies! Even I could beat them! This...is so...fake." WuFie said  
angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then why don't you go down there and do  
just that Wu-man?" Duo said teasingly and poked him in the shoulder. WuFie looked back at  
him with a scowl on his face. Then out of no where he jumped up on the table. "I, Sir. WuFie of  
colony 05, Challenge you, Sir. Heero of colony 01, to a duel! The winner takes this Beautiful and  
big  
mouthed baka as his own!" WuFie declared matter-of-factly. Duo looked up at him blankly for a  
moment then started to laugh histerically to the point that tears were falling down his cheeks.   
  
Heero looked first a the towering boy then at Duo. And angry glare washed over his face  
and he jumped up beside WuFie and said "Not only do I accept your challenge but I'll let you  
make the first move!"   
  
Duo just sat there and gawked up at the two boys who were to involved in giving each  
other evil looks to notice the strange looks everyone was giving them.   
  
*What on earth is going on here? I knew that Heero had a tendency to look at me to often  
but never would I expect this! And what is up with WuFie? Though I guess it kinda kinky to  
have two guys fighting over me*   
  
Duo was torn away from his thoughts as Heero and WuFie jumped off the tables and  
headed to the tournament floor. When the reached the edge wall that kept civilians safe they  
blindly lept over the edge and fell the ten feet. The two boys were in more than good enough  
shape to take the fall but what WuFie wasn't expecting was for there to be a big pile of horse  
crap(Pardon my French!) to be just below his right foot. "Gack! What the? Aw man.. gross!  
Nataku give me strength." "Hey WuFie, I guess that quote about bing in deep s**t (I'm sorry I  
just couldn't say it!) is really for you! Haha!" Heero's laughter rang out and it only served to  
make WuFie angrier(As if that was possible!)   
  
Wufie grabbed a lance that was hanging on the wall and lunged at his opponent but, the  
lance was too heavy and it slowed him down enough for Heero to escape his aim and roll to  
safety. Heero rolled again to avoid a second attack from the Chinese pilot. Heero took advantage  
of  
WuFie trying to regain his balance and grabbed a lance from one of the knights in enough time  
to  
block a deafening blow from his challenger. Both boys were knocked off gaurd by the force of  
the  
his and thrown backward. Heero was the first to stand and he jumped towards WuFie when he  
wasn't looking and jabbed him in the side. WuFie feeling the rushing air coming from beside  
him reacted a quickly as possible and rolled just as the lance hit him in the side. Thankfully  
though the blow was not strong enough to do anything but knock the wind from his lungs. WuFie  
looked up at his comrades stone face and gasped for breath while trying to force out a sentence  
that was broken and hard to understand. "...You....ha'ave.. nOoooeeww.... ho~onoerrr!!!" As  
WuFie lay there in the dirt, the other pilot standing above him he waited for the final blow.  
With a shadow covering his face and hiding all emotion like that mask of emptiness he always  
wore, Heero lifted the lance far above his head.  
  
Heero held the lance in both hands and looked down at the poor boi  
lying in the dirt a small smirk crossed his face(How sexy!). The muscles in  
his arms tensed up as he lunged his body forward to make the final blow and,  
out of nowhere he was shoved from behind. He lost his balance and went  
sailing to the ground and landed right next to WuFie. Both boys just lay  
there and looked at each other for a moment and then looked up to see who  
the assailant was. What they didn't expecting was to see two large men  
wearing SECURITY shirts and looking like they were from the Jerry Springer  
show.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here boys?" One of the men said. Heero  
sweat drooped. *Just what I need. I was so close to having Duo all to myself  
and then these two dummies step in and ruin it all for me! Ooooh, and what  
plans I had for Duo...*  
  
Heero wondered farther off into his deranged thoughts and Wufie just  
starred up at the larger men. "Oh, the quiet type are ya, ne? Well we're  
afraid were gonna have to ask you to leave. If you don't go quietly then I'  
m afraid we'll have to use force." That registered in WuFie's mind. He  
gulped, got up, and dragged Heero(Who was still having hentai thoughts) out  
of the arena.  
  
The trip back to the Motel they were staying at was quiet except for  
the occasional movement and cough. When they reached the Motel the boys  
headed to their down the hall to their rooms in silence. Finally WuFie spoke  
up. "So who gets Duo? After all, neither of us won." "Well I think that I  
should get him since I was kicking your butt!" Heero retorted. "That is not  
so! I was about to retaliate! Another minute and you would have been  
wasted!" Was Wufie's reply. "HA! In another minute you would have been on your way to the  
Hospital! If it wasn't for the jolly green giant twins I would have already  
claimed what is rightfully mine!!!" Heero's voice echoed down the hall  
receiving various curse words and other obscenities from the guests in  
nearby rooms. This caused Duo's jaw to drop and leave Quatre and Trowa(Yes  
their still here) To just look on with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
The conversation carried on for a few minutes, with the topic going  
from one thing to another, some of which was enough to make Duo blush.  
Quatre finally got annoyed and just blurted out "Why don't you just say that  
it was a tie and get on with it!" The two arguing pilots looked at Quatre  
and then at each other, then with a gleam in their eyes they looked at Duo.  
"If it's a tie then we both get the prize." WuFie calmly stated. With that  
Duo 'meeped' and ran into his room, the two Gundam pilots following close  
behind. The door slammed shut and all you could hear was a loud scuffling  
and a heavy thud. Quatre giggled and aloud Trowa to usher him into their  
room.  
  
~FIN~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
